


A Brief Conversation

by marauders_4_life



Series: 25 Days of December [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Multi, Nonbinary Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauders_4_life/pseuds/marauders_4_life
Summary: A brief conversation between the four of them.Or.Virgil and Logan and Roman and Patton debate rather December first is the start of Christmas or not.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Series: 25 Days of December [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036959
Kudos: 14





	A Brief Conversation

“Yeah, no,” Virgil said in between a spoonful of cereal. 

“I agree with them, even if they’re choosing to say it like that,” Logan said, yeah Virgil has worded it wrong, but they were absolutely correct. 

“I absolutely disagree,” Roman said, and Logan couldn’t believe that they were having this conversation at six in the morning. “December first is absolutely the start of Christmas.” 

“Technically, the start of the capitalistic traditions surrounding Christmas begins Black Friday, however, nowadays, it starts right after Halloween.” Sure, Logan just proved Roman’s and Patton’s point, but he was talking about the capitalistic aspect of the holiday, not the holiday itself.

“Exactly!” Patton exclaimed, and Logan was afraid that Pat was going to fling cereal with his spoon at some point in this conversation. 

“Logan clearly said capitalistic traditions, not the real holiday,” Virgil’s spoon made a clinking sound as they let it fall against the bowl. “Plus he said it started in November, not December, so your point is null.” 

“And, there are plenty of holidays in December other than Christmas,” He took a breath then continued. “Chanukah, Kwanza, and Yule are just three examples. So by saying December is automatically Christmas isn’t recognizing the other holidays that are celebrated during this month which is why people now say ‘Happy Holidays’ not ‘Merry Christmas’ to people they interact with in public.” 

“We know that Lo," Logan watched as Patton waved his hands a little bit as to make his statement more believable. “And we recognize that. What we’re trying to say is that it’s just a really festive time for those who do celebrate Christmas.” 

“Okay, I do agree with that. What about you Vi?” 

“Yeah, I get that,” They swallowed the cereal they had in their mouth. “Like people are listening to Christmas music, decorating, and doing advent calendars. Hell, some people even choose to do more religious things in December.” 

“Hi, hi.” Roman performed a small wave, to draw attention to the fact that he was within that group that Virgil was talking about. Although he didn’t attend church every Sunday, he did celebrate holidays like Christmas, Easter, The Holy Week holidays, and Lent, along with praying most days. However, leading up to Christmas Roman usually went to church services more often, and this year had been attending them through video calls. 

“See example A.” Virgil waved their empty spoon towards Roman. 

“So can we officially say that December first is the start of Christmas for this specific semi-Christian household?” Roman asked, and Logan sighed. 

“No,” he started. “However, we can officially say that December first is the start of Christmas season for this specific household that has one Christian member and three cultural Christians.” 

“Okay, much more in-depth but basically what Ro said,” Patton added. “Good, now who’s excited about setting up Remy’s and Emile’s advent calendars tonight? ‘Cause I am!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any typos please inform me, all I want to do is improve my writing. 
> 
> This is part of my 25 Days of December event that I’m doing this year (2020). This prompt is from a prompt list that I wrote and posted on Tumblr. I’m not doing it in order but picking random ones every day as an advent calendar thing. If you want to see the prompt list here’s the [Link](https://helloitsnico.tumblr.com/post/636071315732889600/25-days-of-december-writing-prompts) Also, here’s a link to my [Tumblr](https://helloitsnico.tumblr.com) and I would love to interact with you guys on there. 
> 
> Today’s prompt was “1st Day of December”.
> 
> I’m sorry if this is kinda boring and shit but I really didn’t feel like writing last night (I prewrite by a day) and just couldn’t come up with a good idea so I’m posting this even though it’s short and I’m not proud of it but whatever.


End file.
